1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus that includes a function for correcting image vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image capturing apparatus that includes a vibration correction apparatus which detects vibration of the image capturing apparatus. The vibration correction apparatus then drives a shift lens or an image sensor, i.e., a movable vibration correction unit, to correct image vibration generated by the vibration of the image capturing apparatus.
In a case of capturing a still image, a photographer remains stationary with respect to an object while capturing the image. Since image quality of the captured image is important in still image capturing, it is desirable to reduce degradation of optical performance of an imaging optical system as much as possible. Thus, the image is to be captured by positioning the vibration correction unit near an optical axis.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203312 discusses an image capturing apparatus that moves, when the user starts capturing an image, the shift lens to a proximate center of a driving range thereof (i.e., performs centering of the shift lens). The user selects whether the image capturing apparatus is to perform centering. By centering the shift lens to the proximate center position as described above, degradation of the optical performance of the imaging optical system can be reduced when capturing the image. Further, the image capturing apparatus performs centering while capturing an image to acquire a wider range in which the vibration generated when capturing the image can be corrected. As a result, vibration correction becomes effective even for larger vibration.
However, the centering performed in the conventional technique discussed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203312 increases a release time lag and changes the image composition before and after photographing. Further, when the still image is to be captured during capturing of a moving image, the image composition changes due to the centering, especially when the vibration correction unit is located at an end of the correctable range.